1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle top mark. A vehicle top mark (100) is mounted on the forward end of the hood (101) as shown in FIG. 5. It tells the driver the forward position of the vehicle and it also serves as an ornament that imparts a high-quality image to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional top mark is usually made of plastics and finished with plating. It is intended mainly for decoration. There is known one which has a built-in luminous body as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56,941/1983.
Since the conventional top mark is intended mainly for decoration, it is visible to the driver in the daytime and it tells the driver the forward position of the vehicle. But it is invisible to the driver in the nighttime. The present invention was completed in order to solve this problem.